Hand tools, such as wrenches, are generally marketed as a set of tools that are arranged on a support rack assembly. This support rack assembly is subsequently used in workshops to arrange the set of tools and check for the presence of all of the tools. A conventional wrench support rack assembly includes a support rack, a retention cover and a fastener clip. The support rack includes a base with two opposite sides and a left and right side plates extended respectively and upwardly from the opposite sides of the base to define a wrench receiving space there between.
An example of a typical wrench support rack assembly can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,679,391. This describes a wrench support rack assembly that includes aligned first and second confining members. Each of the confining members defines a groove, and has opposing first and second groove defining faces confining the groove and spaced apart from each other by a first distance. A series of L-shaped legs and an abutment face uses friction to hold the wrenches in place. Because this design uses friction to hold the wrenches in place. The length axis and width axis of the wrenches cannot be fixed. Therefore, only a limited range of wrenches can be held in the support rack.
Other prior art wrench rack designs may use friction coupled with a vertical stop to hold the wrenches in place. These designs include a base with left and right sides, and left and right rows of retaining members extending uprightly and respectively from the left and right sides of the base. An adjacent pair of the left retaining members cooperatively define a first retaining groove. An adjacent pair of the right retaining members cooperatively define a second retaining groove that is aligned with the first retaining groove in a transverse direction relative to the length of the base such that a stem of a wrench can be retained in the first and second grooves. These designs cannot take into account the manufacturing tolerances of the wrenches. Therefore, the wrenches may shake while in the wrench support rack.
The present invention overcomes one or more of the drawbacks of the aforementioned designs.